Birthday Surprise
by Gryvon
Summary: Kanou/Ayase, yaoi. Ayase tries to bake a cake for Kanou's birthday.


Ayase carefully poured the cake mix into the square pan. A slight frown marred his features as he worried about the cake. Gion had mentioned earlier that it was Kanou's birthday and he'd wanted to do something special for Kanou but the cake didn't seem to be turning out quite right. He was sure that he had followed the directions exactly. Closing the oven door with a sigh he figured he'd just have to wait to see how the cake turned out.

The kitchen was a mess. Flour covered the countertop and most of Ayase's clothing, with bits of cake mix flecking on his skin. He still had an hour before Kanou was supposed to be home, which left him enough time to mix up the frosting. Flipping pages in his cookbook, he started pouring ingredients into the mixing bowl. Thankfully the frosting was fairly simple and Ayase was fairly confident that he wouldn't mess that up.

"What's this mess?"

Ayase jumped with a tiny cry, icing splattering up the front of his shirt. He whirled to face Kanou. "Kanou-san, you're early."

Kanou seemed to ignore him, glaring around at the messy kitchen.

"I'll clean it up as soon as I'm done," Ayase promised earnestly. The comment brought Kanou's gaze back to him, a decidedly evil spark flaring in the businessman's eye as he looked at Ayase.

"What are you doing?" Kanou took a step forward, his eyes fixed on the side of Ayase's face. Ayase resisted the urge to reach up and brush at his skin, trying to make himself appear as small and innocent as possible.

"I-I was baking," Ayase stuttered.

Kanou stopped right in front of him, his eyes shifting behind Ayase for a moment before he leaned down. Ayase started as a cool tongue laved at the skin of his cheek, wiping off a drop of frosting that had landed there.

"Taste's good."

Ayase flushed, both at the compliment and at Kanou's proximity. Kanou grabbed him around the waist, reaching past him to pick up the bowl of frosting before propelling them both into the bedroom.

"Kanou-san, that's for..." Ayase's complaint was cut off as he was pushed back onto the bed. The bowl of frosting was set safely on the bedside table before Kanou crawled on top of him, efficiently stripping Ayase of his clothing. He tried ineffectively pushing Kanou off of him but then Gion's words ran in his head. Ayase wanted to make Kanou's birthday special so he supposed that just this once he could play along nicely.  
Kanou pulled back slightly as Ayase relaxed, shooting him a triumphant look before he grabbed the bowl of frosting. He gasped as a line of cool white frosting dribbled down the center of his chest. Kanou's mouth followed quick after it, bringing Ayase's back arching up off the bed. His small hands found their way to Kanou's hair though he couldn't decide whether he was trying to push him away or pull him closer.

The last of the frosting disappeared under Kanou's tongue. Somewhere in his path down, Kanou had managed to shrug off his jacket and shirt. Kanou's bare chest scraped across Ayase's budding erection, eliciting a shiver from the smaller man. The heat of Kanou's body left him for a brief moment. Instead of the heat returning, Ayase was shocked to feel cool liquid pouring down over his erection. He only had a moment to register his surprise before Kanou's mouth was there, surrounding him.

His hands were definitely pulling Kanou closer this time, trying to encourage Kanou further down. Needy moans escaped his throat as he arched off the bed, feet slipping against the sheets as he tried to find more traction. All too soon the bliss of Kanou's mouth pulled away, leaving him feeling bereft. He begged mindlessly, not even aware of what he was saying. All that mattered was that he needed more.

"Would you like to try some?" The question took a moment to register. Once the words parted the fog of Ayase's mind, he looked up to find Kanou kneeling on the bed between his legs, ardent desire standing up proudly before him.

Ayase glance up at Kanou's face once before nodded. He moved to his knees as Kanou leaned back, dribbling some of the freshly made frosting over his erection. Ayase met Kanou's gaze once, uncertain, as he crawled over. Reminding himself of his earlier vow to make the day special for Kanou, he leaned forward slowly. His lips touched the hot flesh of Kanou's erection. Flicking his tongue out he tasted the icing, perfectly sweet, and underneath that a faint bitterness.

He licked experimentally a couple times, getting used to the taste of the frosting mixed with Kanou's flesh. He opened his mouth, carefully fitting Kanou into his mouth. Bobbing slowly he forced himself to move further down and suck lightly at the sweet skin in his mouth. One of Kanou's hand petted his hair, relaxing Ayase as he continued his ministrations. It didn't take long for him to reach his limit and he pulled away quickly as he coughed. Kanou's hands were on him in an instant but Ayase pushed away. Leaning down again he lapped up the remaining frosting with his tongue.

Kanou's eyes burned as he pulled Ayase away. He shifted them back to the head of the bed, pushing the bowl of frosting back onto the table before reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a tube of lubrication. Ayase spread his legs easily. They were both hard and panting, and he found himself eager for what he knew was coming. Kanou spread the lube quickly on himself before lifting Ayase's legs. One quick thrust was all it took for Kanou to spear straight through him.

Ayase gasped in pleasure, the sound repeated louder as Kanou thrust again. Kanou gave him no time to recover, his pace speeding into a brutal rhythm that rocked Ayase hard against the bed. Reaching out, Ayase wrapped his arms around Kanou's neck and held on as he was taken. Hard thrusts filled him and Ayase found himself slipping. A rough hand was his undoing, one quick jerk all it took to push him over the edge.

His limbs quivered as he let go, relaxing back into the bed as Kanou rocked inside of him. He gazed up, smiling softly as he watched his lover's stoic face crease into a frown of concentration. Seconds later Kanou was following after him, warm liquid pumping deep into Ayase as Kanou gave in to release.

Strong arms wrapped around him, holding Ayase tight and safe.

"Happy Birthday, Kanou," Ayase whispered shyly.

"It's not my birthday."

"Eh?" Ayase bolted upright in bed, staring down at Kanou in disbelief.

"It's not for five more months."

Ayase blinked. "But Gion..."

"Obviously doesn't know what he's talking about." Kanou reached out with one arm and pulled Ayase down beside him.

With a pout Ayase let the conversation end. Kanou's arms were warm and welcoming, and he found himself drifting towards sleep. He was almost there when the smell of smoke brought him shooting from the bed.

"The cake!"

He heard Kanou chuckle as he raced from the bedroom, opening the oven door to stare forlornly at his burnt cake. So much for his birthday surprise. 


End file.
